


Charlie Weasley's Home for Very Nice Dragons

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Butts, Comic, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Explicit Language, Fanart, Gardens & Gardening, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hats, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Pencil, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing a Bed, Unusual Career, gardener Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: Harry keeps waking up in bed with his worst enemy. Obviously they still don't like each other, not even a little bit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 131
Kudos: 1050
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Charlie Weasley's Home for Very Nice Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Oh most glorious and esteemed of all the pastas I know, it was such a delight to be able to make a comic for you! You had so many fun prompts, but let's be real, I was never going to pass up the chance to make Draco the hot gardener... except that I totally wasted it. Not even one sweaty shirtless moment, I mean, what is even the point?! I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for being a complete cop out and manage to enjoy this all the same. Have the best end to the year. <3 <3!!

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
